A Twist of Fate
by shayminion
Summary: Set after Chapter 16 in Birthright. After nearly losing his brother, Ryoma is faced with the new arrival of a Nohrian troop. His trust in the lead Diviner for his family, Orochi, is all that stands in the way of him fully trusting in Flora and in Corrin's decision. A story of forgiving those who put him and his family in danger, whether intentionally or not.
1. Chapter 1 - The Battle of Macareth

The dark, tall walls of Macareth Palace bounce off the sounds of fighting. The battle is a desperate one. Ryoma had hoped for the normally outlying castle to be quiet and kindly in their need for the particular herbs for Takumi: they were not expecting a fight in such a dire situation.

Takumi's coughing rings through Ryoma's head even through the thick of the battle. It's rough and raw. His sister, Sakura, had stayed by his side in the Astral Plane, and had been seen pressing cool rags to his forehead on their way out. Between her, Lady Orochi, Azama and Hayato, she was the fastest for creating medicinal herbs and needed to stay near Takumi. They hadn't much time.

Oboro and Hinata had almost thrown a fit that they were chosen, quickly so, for this battle. Being his brother's retainers, Ryoma knew that they wanted to stay as close to Takumi as they possibly could. However, Ryoma also knew that Corrin hadn't made a mistake in her decision. He watches as Oboro, seething with rage, race into a group of Nohrian troops, cutting them down as she goes. She's followed closely by Silas, charging after on his horse. His alliance to Hoshido is not deterred by his battles against Nohrian troops.The two of them worked incredibly well together, he had noticed.

His momentary distraction gave an enemy Knight the chance to thrust his lance towards the sword master, almost catching him. Almost. A blast of magical power zooms past Ryoma's shoulder and hits the Knight, forcing him to topple back with his heavy armour.

Orochi sidles past, cards flying past her. She plucks one out of the air.

"I foresaw that. Make sure you thank me later." She smirks at Ryoma. Her lilac hair flies around her head as she readies another attack, shooting towards an enemy Dark Mage this time, stepping away from Ryoma. Time for talking would come later.

Ryoma smiles quickly, running after her with Rajinto poised. Their forces must press onwards. Takumi's life was in danger.

Hinoka flew past him on her pegasus, enraged, aiming straight for the leader of the Nohrian band. He was a dark mage by the name of Iago. An evil man, with no consideration for anyone but himself. It made Ryoma sick to his stomach to remember stories about the worm. Iago was not a victorious person. King Garon, the leader of the Nohrian forces, kept him so close simply because Iago was useful.

His sister is joined by another pegasus knight by the name of Subaki. He is one of Sakura's retainers, and a perfectionist. His poise in battle is incredibly graceful, which he is currently displaying with how easily he dispatches enemy troops. Finding all the weak points in their armour, he lands critical hit after critical hit, swooping around on his white pegasus in the large corridors.

Ryoma races after his sister, his white and gold coat flapping as he goes. Rushing the enemy captain would quicken their efforts in helping Takumi. When there was no one to command the troops they would scatter, unsure of what to do. It made picking them off much easier and resulted in less soldiers permanently injured.

Their small group push through the Nohrian soldiers firmly. They had been training for a moment like this. With access to Master Seals being much easier now, many of the Hoshidan army had been deemed worthy of upgrading to a better class. It was more expensive to fund these changes, but with the gold Corrin had been raking in from "training sessions" at past battle locations it was much easier to afford. A win-win situation.

The coat he donned had been supplied when he was chosen the title of Swordmaster many years ago, passed on from his late father. Despite its age, it proved Ryoma's status well.

After the battle was done and dusted, and after a girl called Flora had been found and taken into care, all was fine once more. At least, as fine as things could be in the middle of a war.

After returning victorious to the Outrealms, the first order of business had been passing on the specific herbs to Sakura. A few minutes later the mixture had been made.

Ryoma watches over his brother as he sleeps, from a short wooden stool that healers frequently used. The herbs had certainly done their job. His fever had spiked moments before the herbs had been found, frightening his sisters. Honoka also hovered, nervous for Takumi to never wake up again. For Ryoma, he was simply grateful they had done their job. Corrin had also passed through, but with the preparations for their next battle requiring her attention she had left as quickly as she arrived, a worried look on her face.

Sakura's worried face had finally relaxed as she laid another cool rag on Takumi's forehead. A few hours sleep and he should be fine, she had said.

"Lord Ryoma."

He glances at the doorway upon hearing his name. Kagero, one of his retainers and a dear friend, was standing a little ways from the door. She seemed uncomfortable about entering the room, most likely due to not wanting to intrude.

"Kagero." He responds kindly, getting to his feet and leaving the room. He slides the wooden door to the infirmary closed, giving Takumi and his sisters some privacy.

"Lady Corrin requires your assistance with drawing up a plan. She is having a few issues with…"

Kagero explains the current plan as they walk, cutting across the courtyard of the Astral Plane. The sun was shining high in the sky. Midday. Time in these realms never seemed to sit still, with days constantly moving into night at a faster rate than in the real world. Their battle at Macareth had been in the late evening. It had taken less than two hours to find the herbs and return them.

Mozu, a young girl with a history in farming, is working the small rice field where most of their food is farmed. She wipes her brow, letting out a breath as she takes a short break to wave at the two. Ryoma smiles warmly, raising his arm in return. He tried his best to befriend each member of the army. It was a small group, making it much easier to speak to each member.

They reach the castle, where Corrin had set up a room with a huge map of Hoshido and Nohr. The map room was used as their meeting room, for drawing up plans and deciding their next advance on the enemy. A lot of the time it was defending Hoshidan towns that were in the outlier near Nohr. They were the easiest to attack and capture.

Jakob, Corrin's right hand man, was shaking his head upon their entry.

"Lady Corrin! I feel like this plan couldn't work. It's much too early for such a head-on assault."

Felicia and Flora also join Corrin and Jakob, standing around the table with the long map rolled out onto it, as well as Lady Orochi. Ryoma trusted in Corrin's decision to keep these people so close. She had known them since she was a child, and could trust them with her life.

However, knowing the attitude of Nohrians left a bitter taste of distrust in his mouth. He was grateful for Lady Orochi's presence, and catches her eye. She winks, a humoured smile on her lips.

"Er, Lady Corrin, I do agree with Jakob on this one." Felicia bit her lip, studying the map intently. "The distance to travel is much shorter, but is heavily fortified and the path may be well guarded after our battle at Macareth."

Corrin crosses her arms. A look of annoyance and almost panic crosses her face as she turns. She looks to her older brother and the expression is replaced by joy.

"I know the risks, but with the state the army is in I think we can take it! The battle at Macareth easily showed me that. Only Oboro was injured, and that was because she didn't listen and just raced on in."

She wasn't wrong. Oboro's seething rage resulted in her slipping up her battle stance, and a sword had slashed her arm nearly in two. Thankfully, Silas had been ready to rescue her, and had quickly returned her in range of Azama to prevent further damage. Her howls of anger in having to sit out for the rest of the battle stayed with the army, fueling the fight.

"What is the current plan?" Ryoma quizzes, glancing to Kagero. The plan she spoke of had been different. What was with all the second guessing? Corrin was rarely one to change her mind.

"Lady Corrin would like a direct assault on the capital of Nohr." Jakob puts it bluntly, rubbing his forehead.

"Absolutely not," Ryoma growls, his smile dropping. "Anakos only knows what would happen if we were to do that."

Corrin's face falls, disappointment coating her features. He now felt quite guilty.

Ryoma sighs, running a hand through his brown mane as he goes to the map. He points to a section of it, along the main road leading towards Nohr from Macareth Castle.

"If we were to go this way, which I'm assuming is the way you were thinking…" he runs a glove-clad hand across the smooth parchment, showing their movement. "We would reach the capital within about four days marching. However, the number of forts along the way would result in multiple battles, slowing us down to about a week."

He looks back up at his younger sister. She runs a hand through her white hair, which is held back by a simple black hairband.

"Sister, I'm not disagreeing with your decision. But I believe if we were to go this way it would be more or less the same than taking a wider arch to avoid danger."

She nods. Deep down, Ryoma knew that she knew she could trust in his decisions. He had been running the Hoshidan army for a long time, since he had reached adulthood and was able to take over from his stepmother. It was a load off her shoulders, and he took it almost naturally. Just like how his father had, before he fell and the role was passed onto his wife.

"Might I interject?" Flora steps forward, speaking up. Felicia blinks at her sister.

She smooths her blue hair before she leans over the map.

"Close to the Nohrians capital is Felicia and I's homeland, in these mountains."

She points to a location to the north of their location, straying from the main path towards Nohr.

"We are currently unhappy with Garon's rule, and our father, the leader of the Ice Tribe, has decided to uprise against him. I am sure if we were to go to him he would be willing to take the Hoshidans in and ally with you." She smooths her skirt as she steps back next to her sister.

Felicia looks surprised, looking at the map. "That's true! Why didn't I think of that?!" She slaps her forehead, pouting.

Corrin bites her lip, looking at the map. "I suppose if you only just came from there, Flora, you would know for sure how they feel about Nohr."

Ryoma glances back to the diviner. She says nothing. Orochi is paying attention to the conversation, but seems almost bored.

"Jakob, Ryoma, this could be an option for taking the capital. We have somewhere to return for backup if need be."

The amount of absolute trust Corrin had in the Nohrians bothered Ryoma, and it seemed her mind was now made up. She was formulating a plan in her head, he could see it in her eyes.

It wasn't a bad plan, but could she be so sure of what was to happen?

He looks to the Nohrian sisters as they speak to Corrin. There is no emotion on their faces to show distrust. Could they be trusted? He wanted to trust them like how Corrin did but felt something hold him back, warning him.

Corrin disbands the meeting, smiling, turning to write the plan into her journal.

Ryoma bites his lip as he leaves the room. He should have said something, but for Corrin's sake he didn't. He had already disappointed her once today.

Kagero passes, a worried look on her face, but says nothing as she leaves the hall. He stays by the door, watching Corrin's servers pass. Felicia is speaking rapidly to her sister, with Jakob following after. He has a tired but happy look on his face, after being reunited finally with his friends. They also leave, probably headed to the mess hall to prepare for dinner.

Orochi comes out last. She's swirling her purple hair with her fingers, deftly braiding it.

"Lord Ryoma, might I have a word?" She pauses in front of him, looking up to him. The last time they had had an alone moment had resulted in Orochi wanting to teach him how to make jokes. Her mood was much different than that time. She seemed off, slightly hesitant now that she had left the room.

"Of course, Lady Orochi." He responds, falling into step next to her.

\--

Notes:

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading!

Figured I'd throw this out there to see if others like this :) super excited to write more of this! Please, leave a comment on what I could do better for the next chapter. Thank you again!


	2. Chapter 2 - Fortune Telling

The sun is beginning to sink as Orochi and Ryoma make their way across the Astral Plane again. This time, they're in the direction of the barracks. Each member of the Hoshidan army stayed there, even royal members such as himself. Ryoma hadn't a need for special treatment in the middle of a war.

Their walk over was quiet, but companionable. What was to come had become a normal series of events for the pair. Prior to the war, Ryoma hadn't cared much for divination. The idea that ones future was set in stone bothered him, but all of that had changed after finding what Orochi spoke of to be the truth.

They reach her room on the second floor of the barracks, and the lilac-haired diviner led the way in. Her room, like the other rooms, was small but not too cramped. They all came pre-equipped with a single bed roll, but it gave them enough room for their personal belongings.

Parchment, hand-painted cards, candles, various types of incense. Her room is strewn with these objects and more, all in a big mess. Ryoma knew this mess was not disorganised at all to Orochi, and chose to not comment on it save for the first time he did. There is a small, short table in the middle of the room with mismatched cushions surrounding it. A crystal ball, voodoo doll and other random objects litter it.

"Have a seat, milord." Orochi offers, stepping across the mess. She picks up a large floral-printed teapot from her bed side table, and fills it with water from a flask.

Ryoma settles on a cushion, doing his best to cross his legs with his armour on. The musk of incense and perfume lays thick over him, and he blinks, suddenly sleepy.

Bringing the teapot over to the table, she sets it on a metal bowl amisdt the clutter. With a click of her fingers, Orochi brings a blue flame to life. Magic.

"Now, Milord, give me a minute to find my cards." She purses her lips, picking the painted wooden cards up in a seemingly careful order.

"The battle of Macareth went well," he points out, watching the tea begin to steam while he waits. "Your fortune about Takumi's health was on par. I was surprised it hit so suddenly."

Orochi smiles, genuinely, shuffling the cards into a deck. "Yes, I was surprised too, but the cards rarely mention when things will happen exactly. At least we were given a warning."

During their last session, Orochi had asked after the army now that they were so close to Nohr. Ryoma's thoughts mainly settled on the newcomers for their army, but also on Silas. Despite his loyalty, Ryoma worried for how he felt being so close to home. Instead, the warning they received was much wiser and important.

"Now," she smooths out the cards into a fan shape. "We are asking after the, er, newcomers to the army. Correct?"

Ryoma nods. "You also felt it? The distrust?"

Orochi's face twists a little. "Yes, milord. I fear their plan may not be as innocent as it seems..."

Her face regains it's normal composure, and with one hand she closes the fan of cards to take the tea off the boil before it could shriek. "Of course, I trust Lady Corrin's decision. I just wonder if this is the safest step."

Orochi pours the tea, tossing her lilac hair back over her shoulders with a shake of her head.

"I agree, Lady Orochi." He bows his head, accepting the tea. It's a reddish brown colour with a spiced scent steaming from it.

"Let's begin with that situation then, while the tea cools." She reaches for her cards again, fanning them out once more. The backs of them are upwards. "Please select one, milord."

Rather than ponder over his choice, he selects one at random. Placing it face up on the table, he picks four more, each laying painting up. A sword. The tower. A woman. A couple. Doves.

She taps her cheek, looking at the cards. "Strange. Two cards of negative energy, and two of positive."

She points to the sword, sipping her tea. Ryoma also drinks: the tea is strong and bitter, and he recoils a little. Needed sugar, or at least some honey.

"This represents violence. War. It's ours and Nohr's weapons of choice, however theirs are less traditional. So violence will lead into destruction..."

Her hand moves to hover over the card depicting the tower. She smooths the glossy image.

"This woman, represents femininity. Submission. Although," she wrinkles her nose, "I don't agree with that. In this situation it just means that the violence will yield."

Ryoma scoffs. Orochi wasn't one to stay traditional, and he deeply respected her for that. Her eyes catch his, and she winks.

"The couple. Unity. Following violence it seems like this is depicting a battle with a kinder ending."

Their eyes remain locked as her smooth white hand rests on the fifth and final card.

"The doves. A symbol of peace and purity." With one swift movement Orochi smooths the cards back into a pile. "To me this seems like it will be a battle where we will be betrayed, but we will win this fight again and have a united ending."

Ryoma slowly nods, and sips his tea. Interesting. "Does this betrayal lay in our Nohrian friends?" He rumbles, lowering his cup. Still too bitter.

She shrugs, tossing her hair over her shoulders. "I'm unsure milord, but it seems that way. We'd best remain cautious."

Orochi sips her tea, faster now that it had cooled. "Quickly, Lord Ryoma. We can do both of our personal fortunes before the sun sets."

He glances out the window. The sun was still high, but drooping quickly. Sculling his tea, he crinkles his nose at the bitterness but leaves the dregs, placing it back on its saucer. Orochi does the same, but reaches for Ryoma's.

"Wait, Lady Orochi." He places one gloved hand over hers, stopping her from picking it up. "You always do mine first. Please, for just this once, could we not do yours first?"

It didn't feel right for a lady to put him before herself. Retracting her hands, she instead picks up her own cup, rolling her eyes at him.

"You're just hoping it'll be me to get the bad news this time, aren't you?" She has a wicked smile on her face.

Ryoma's brow furrows. "Of course not, Lady Orochi, my apologies. I only want the best for you-"

"My Lord, it was only a joke." Her smile widens. "I've still got to teach you more about those."

Ah, yes. A joke. His gaze softens. Having been brought up in such a war-driven way made Ryoma lack a sense of humour. Japes didn't take you very far on the battlefield, and as a child he was quick to disregard them.

"We should organise more time to spend together, so I can learn more about them." His lack of understanding jokes had actually become something to be laughed at among the ranks. It was embarrassing, for soldiers to laugh at their leader. Perhaps with more understanding Ryoma would be more accepted as their superior.

"Yes, but another time." She smiles, and with her left hand swirls her tea dregs three times. "For now, let's see what fate has in store for us."

She turns the tea cup upside down on the saucer, to drain the last of the tea, then picks it up again. Peering into it with her lilac orbs, she bites her lip. "Interesting."

"What is it, Lady Orochi?"

She extends the cup out so he can see it. It's just a blob of brown leaves to him.

"The shape it has taken on is very peculiar... give me a second." Orochi thrusts the cup into his unsuspecting hands and quickly stands, brushing off her dark pants. Patches off her smooth legs are showing through, and Ryoma looks away, not wanting to stare. Her outfit was very... revealing. On the battlefield, however, he hardly notices.

She picks up a book on her bedside table and flicks through it. It's titled "Shapes, Objects and Meanings" and has a painting of a bird on the front. Hardcover books are rare in Hoshido, who much prefer scrolls as to not waste paper.

"Let me see the tea again," she orders, flicking through the white pages. Ryoma tilts the tea cup towards her, unsure of what this brown blob means exactly.

Stopping on a page, she scans it. "Interesting..."

Sitting again at the short table, Orochi pushes her hair behind her ear with one hand as she reads. "My tea, to me, was read as a falcon. Very rare. The falcon symbolises success and victory, which is seen in many other objects."

Tapping her chin, she shuts the book. "Odd. I wonder what it would be that I succeed in."

Taking her cup back, she now reaches for Ryoma's own cup. A nervous feeling had settled over him. Last time, his cup had read about disease, which he thought would be directed at him. Will it again show more like this? Is his family still at risk?

Repeating the same movement of swirling the tea, she drains his cup and then studies it's inside.

"You're all good, my Lord." She smiles, showing him his cup. Again, brown leaves. "You have received the clover, from the looks of it. A symbol of luck from far away."

Orochi squints into the cup, bringing it back. "It seems slightly hazy though. Maybe don't rely too heavily on it."

He nods, making a mental note. "Thank you, Lady Orochi. For always looking out for me and my family." Ryoma truly meant it. She had known him well before he donned his signature red armour, well before he had even been considered a child. Being quite a few years older than him, Orochi had served both his late mother and step mother.

She smiles. Her smile for Ryoma is always kind. "Hey, no worries. It does me good knowing that my fortunes are so great that even our Lord comes to me for them."

Another joke? Ryoma smiles in return, a strange sight given that he seemed incapable of doing so.

"May our next battle be well fought. Perhaps we should fight side by side? I'm sure Corrin wouldn't object." Ryoma knew his sister had enough to stress about: putting two of her strongest fighters together would be fine.

"I'd love to. For now, let's do another lesson about the do's and don'ts of being fun." She stands, leaving the table as it is. It can always be cleaned later. She and Ryoma exit, side by side, with Orochi talking rapidly. Knowing good fortune was on it's way put a spring in Ryoma's step.

Notes:

Sorry about how slow it took me to put this chapter together. Keen to get the ball rolling in chapter 3! Please leave a comment if you like this or have any pointers for me. Thanks Hammerschlag for pointing out to change the rating :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Preparations

Over the next few days of preparation before their next march, Ryoma truly had a spring in his step. His fortune had been great, and Orochi's prediction about their upcoming battle was manageable. He had spent many hours strategizing with Corrin, in preparation for their battles in Nohrian territory. Scouts had sent word that Fort Dragonfall was heavily guarded, and had high, dark walls that would stand in their way. Ryoma could imagine the amount of archers poised on it, guarding the closest fort to Hoshido.

"As I was saying, brother, let's go over this one more time…"

Ryoma sits back in his chair as they go over the plan once more, weary from all the talking. He's dressed in full armour, despite the room being on the warmer side. Present in their meeting is Jakob, who is more interested in serving the siblings more and more tea than potential battle strategies. The tea reminded Ryoma of his time with Orochi, and his mind wandered to her. He wondered what she was doing. The last time they had spoken had been directly after their fortune telling session in her room. She was full of stories. Despite it not raining, which she claimed she saved these for, she gushed over them, speaking of Ryoma's late mother and his loyal retainer Kagero. The memory brought a faint smile to his face. Chipmunk cheeks… a pang of longing hit him as he remembered his stepmother.

"...and then we send Subaki and Hinoka, our Sky Knights, towards the wall alongside Reina." Thankfully Corrin had her back to him as she drew a line on their quickly drawn map. He swallows, trying his best to listen again. Ryoma drinks from his tea. It had a hint of cherries and reminded him of home. "They should easily be able to take out any stragglers, and so long as Takumi is in the fray his group should easily be able to take out the archers."

"Yes, Sister, this plan sounds fine." Upon hearing Ryoma's voice, Corrin turns to smile at him. "We will have to scout the area again once we are closer to make sure it will all go to plan."

She nods, her white head bobbing. "Yes, I agree. Best to be safe than sorry."

Corrin's red eyes catch the window. The sun is setting, and Jakob had long left to check up on their dinner preparations. "Oh Gods, look at the time! We'd best wrap things up here."

She scrambles a little to take the map down from their cork board, and tucks it into a drawer. He chuckles, collecting their cups to place onto its tray. Jakob would be back later to clear it up, but it seemed rude to just leave it. Despite being royalty and being used to servants doting upon him and his siblings, it still felt unfair for him to not do something so minor. "Do not rush, Corrin. Care to give me a hand carrying this?"

She takes the teapot and the two leave the room, nearly walking straight into Hinoka in the doorway.

"I've just been sent to tell you guys that dinner is almost ready," the red-haired girl explains. She's unable to hold back her laughter at Corrin's suddenly shriek. His baby sister had almost dropped the teapot.

Accompanying his sisters, he smiles at how quickly the two pick up conversation. When Corrin had first been found again, she'd been almost shy, especially around someone as cool and determined as Hinoka. However, she'd quickly warmed up to her. Hinoka tells them of how she was training earlier today and had bumped into Subaki.

"Remember when Sakura went missing all those years ago, Ryoma? She'd been so little at the time…"

Sakura would always be little to Ryoma, Hinoka and Takumi deep down. She was fifteen, turning sixteen come April, which was only a few months away. Normally the capital of Hoshido would hold a big festival about cherry blossoms in celebration of their youngest princess, but given the war these preparations had yet to be made

"Yes," he rumbles, the mess hall approaching. "You were only fifteen, yet decided to jump on Rumble to look for her in the storm."

Corrin is wide-eyed in shock. "Fifteen?! You weren't even a Sky Knight then!"

Hinoka waves away her concerns, grinning at the memory. "Eh, I had experience riding him already, don't be concerned." Her smile drops a little at the memory. "He reminded me about that little mishap. Gods, had anything happened to Sakura…"

Hinoka had been gifted her pegasus, Rumble, on her seventh birthday at her request. However, she was anointed the captain of the Sky Knights on her seventeenth birthday, the earliest she could have been. Despite knowing Hinoka was very skilled, Ryoma still disapproved still of her rash decision. Thank the Gods for Subaki, who had run in on foot in search for their youngest princess.

Hinoka lifts the flap of the mess hall, allowing Ryoma and Corrin to carry in the tray and the pot, but are stopped by an interesting sight.

Hana, one of Sakura's retainers, is seated at one of the long tables but is surrounded by Felicia, Rinkah, Kagero and Mozu, who are all noticeably excited, even Rinkah and Kagero. Sakura is beaming, seated across from her, her cheeks pinker than her hair.

"Whoa, what the-?" Corrin and Hinoka are just as confused as he is, as it seems. Hana and the group look up at Corrin's voice, and her face breaks out into her signature smile.

"Lady Corrin! Lady Hinoka! Look, look!" She grins, waving her hand for his sisters to come closer, her other one extended and being overlooked by the fascinated group. This personality towards Corrin made Ryoma smile a little. He knew that during Corrin's first few weeks back with them she was incredibly untrusting, and angry from all of the tears Sakura had shed for her. The friendship was a good sign that their little army had grown closer.

Ryoma's smile quickly drops when he sees Corrin squint, then suddenly gasp and shove the teapot into his arms in his sudden excitement. "Is that a ring?!"

He nearly teeters the whole tray over. In a flash, Corrin and Hinoka are at Hana's side, in awe. It was definitely a ring. It was gold and slender, with four simple pink stones dotting it. With the money he earned from his army wages, he had saved up and purchased it while their group had passed through a small town.

"Yes! Hinata proposed to me!" Her voice is sing song, and she smiles wider looking at the piece of jewelry. Ryoma is slightly startled. Were the two in a relationship? He hadn't really paid attention to the pair as much as he should have, given they were the retainers for his siblings and not himself.

Juggling the porcelain, he almost drops it but two slender white hands grasps the tray. Azura smiles gently, coming into view. She'd been sitting a little away from the group, but had given Hana her congratulations. She takes the teapot and helps Ryoma bring it to the kitchen in order to finally put it down. He'd have to congratulate her later. A wedding at a time like this could be exactly what their army needed to lift their spirits, and to have their bonds grow stronger.

On kitchen duty tonight is Kaze, Silas and Hinata. The swordsman's chopping carrots, but has a smile on his face. Maybe it was from the heat of the kitchen, but a blush dusts his cheeks. The mood of the kitchen is very happy and chatty, probably from the good news.

Ryoma hadn't been expecting anyone in the army to marry, especially not to each other. Times were strained, and the strain and stress had always gotten under Ryoma's skin. Knowing a little about the future, thanks to Orochi, really took some of the weight off his shoulders.

He remembers Orochi's prediction, and swallows slightly, not looking at Silas who is slicing up potatoes next to Kaze. The two are chatting. Ryoma felt torn, knowing he needed to trust the ex-Nohrians on their side, but found an inkling of distrust after Orochi's words.

"Congratulations, Hinata," Ryoma says, placing the tea tray on one of the long counters. The brown haired smiles wider.

"Thanks, Lord Ryoma. I'm excited to tell Lord Takumi." Ryoma knew Hinata would want to tell his retainer as soon as possible, but that would have to wait until after his current duties were done. He scrapes the carrot into the big soup pot boiling on the stove.

Dinner that night consisted of a mixed vegetable soup, as well as bread and some meats and cheese. Takumi, despite still feeling weak from his sudden illness, joins the rest of the Hoshidan army for the meal. Upon hearing the news about the happy couple, he's extremely surprised initially but then warms up to it. Hinata is sitting with his fiancee, speaking rapidly about their marriage preparations. They planned to get married in the next town they marched through, so as soon as possible.

"Why not have Azama or Sakura as your wedding officiant?" Hinoka asks, hungrily digging into her food. "I'm sure Azama would happily do it, although I don't know how seriously he would take it-"

The monk in question is seated at a different table with Hayato and Orochi, poring over some scrolls the younger boy had picked up from the store today. He has his regular smile plastered to his face, but doesn't seem to hear Hinoka over the loud chatter of the mess tent.

"We did consider it," Hana says, tapping her chin. Hinata has his arm wrapped around her shoulders and has his mouth stuffed with bread. "But we would rather all of our friends watch and really be a part of it rather than do something so stuffy."

Ryoma is squished on the same table as them. He's surrounded by his family, Subaki and Oboro. Normally he would either sit by himself or with the ever silent Saizo and Kagero, but given the news he felt the need to be with Sakura and Takumi. It would be strange for them to know that their long-term friends would soon be getting married.

"Speaking of, w-when is next march?" Sakura asks, timidly drinking her soup. She is probably slightly uncomfortable by the crowd.

"We decided we would probably begin to march late tomorrow morning, given the slightly short notice." Corrin is looking over the last of her battle notes. "It's best we head to the village of the Ice Tribe as quickly as possible. Flora has confirmed they would ally with us, given that they are already rebelling against Nohr."

This news surprises Ryoma. "Ah, I didn't realize we would be passing through there so soon?" They had only spoke about what would happen when they reached the Nohrian fortresses, not about the travel plan on the way. The Ice Tribe were located a little north of the fortress they would be attacking, so to go there first would require back tracking.

Corrin nods. "Given the largeness of Fort Dragonfall, I thought it would be for the best. It's only a few hours out of our way, and we can rely on their support if we need it."

He nods. A good plan, if only it didn't require relying on Nohrians. "You'd best announce that we will definitely be marching tomorrow."

Preparations for marching never took long in the Astral Plane. Given it was a rift in space, it would follow them on their march so they could return to it whenever they needed. However, after a few battles where risen soldiers had found the small Outrealm portal, they tended to leave it behind at a camp with the members of their army that were left behind on missions. It made people, and zombies, finding it a lot less frequent.

Ryoma is up early that morning, like how he is every morning. After donning the red armour that he always wore, he packs a few belongings and places Rajinto into the sheath at his hip. Heading outside to make preparations for their travels, he bumps into Orochi of all people.

She smiles, and winks at him. "Excited for the march, milord?"

A few Astral Plane hours later the rest of their small army has rallied and is ready to go. Mozu had enough jerky to feed a second Hoshidan army on their march. Setsuna is lazily sharpening arrows, her bow hooked onto her shoulders. Ryoma, having spent the morning with a helpful Orochi double checking the horses were ready to go, joins the group with her behind Corrin. The white-haired princess gives the signal that it was time to go. They would reach the Ice Tribe village by late afternoon.

Notes:

It seemed a bit odd to have a break between Hinata and Hana getting married, given normally in Awakening and Fates they would immediately get married, so I hope the sudden proposal isn't too strange to some people! Also yes they are one of my favourite ships


End file.
